A Fullmetal Cinderella Story
by Ishida Himeko
Summary: What would happen if our beloved FMA characters were set in a CINDERELLA kind of plot? Well, read to find out. :D
1. Part 1 of 3

**A FULLMETAL CINDERELLA STORY**

Okay, out of randomness, I decided to write a two-shot of FMA with a Cinderella-ish kind of plot :D

And this story just came into my mind as I was napping!

HOORAY FOR RANDOMNESS!

Oh..and please excuse the slight violence for later on. This was a rushed chapter of a rushed story with a rushed plot :D

Disclaimer: I own NOTHIN T_T

* * *

**Part 1 of 3**

* * *

"SHRIMP! WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST?!" screamed Alphonse Elric at the crack of dawn, waking his step-brother, who was still lazing about in the pile of sacks he calls his bed. "ON ITS WAY, ALPHONSE-SAMA!!!" Edward shouted back as he rolled off his bed and rushed to prepare "his majesty's" breakfast.

"SHORTY, DIDYA CLEAN MY KNIVES YET?!" yelled Envy. "YES, ENVY-SAMA!" replied Ed, who was still rushing with Alphonse's breakfast. Placing the hot breakfast on a tray, Edward almost tripped on a mouse rushing across the kitchen.

"A mouse! Damn it! Van Hoho-papa-heim will kill me if he finds him!" Deciding to leave the mouse until after he delivers Alphonse's breakfast, he hurried out of the kitchen, accidentally knocking down Envy's knife rack on his way. He moved swiftly around the extravagantly decorated house and up the stairs to Alphonse's room.

"What took you so long?" whined Alphonse as Ed set down the tray on his bedside table.

"I'm sorry, Alphonse-sama. There was a slight delay." Ed took the teapot and poured tea as Alphonse grabbed the plate with his breakfast.

"Iberernotappenegen" Alphonse said as he devoured his morning meal.

"Yes, Alphonse-sama." Edward bowed and closed the door as he left the room. He rushed to the kitchen and arranged Envy's knives on his rack. "Why did my life have to turn out this way…" He thought to himself as he sighed deeply.

~**(*o*)(*o*)(*o*)**~

Pacing in the Royal Palace of Bellrock, was Queen Pinako, worrying about her kingdom. "It's Princess Winry's 16th birthday today, Den! She needs to choose her husband soon…I may not live for much longer! Her parents…why did they have to die in that tragic war? Why!? She lost the interest for anything royally related! What am I to do!?" she ranted onto her loyal adviser, Sir Den Canine.

"Patience, my queen," said Sir Den calmly in reply.

"All Winry wants to do now is to become an automail mechanic! She has no intention of becoming the next queen now! She has even rejected all the princes of the world from any chances of marrying her!"

"My queen, what about holding a ball for all the eligible bachelors of this kingdom? Perhaps the princess would agree to marry one of them, hopefully suitable to be the next ruler of our nation."

"What a great idea, Sir Den!" exclaimed the suddenly enthusiastic queen. "But still…it's too bad that Edward boy is no longer with us…I would have preferred him than any other boy in this kingdom for the throne."

"It was tragic incident, my queen. It would be best for you to forget those memories from long ago."

~**(*o*)(*o*)(*o*)**~

A letter of invitation was sent to every household in the kingdom. Hughes, the kingdom's solitary mailman, rushed to deliver every single one. It was dusk when he had arrived to the final house, the Elric Manor.

He knocked on the elaborately carved door and leaned on the wall as he waited. Moments later, a blond boy of small stature opened the door. Hughes gasped as he saw the brilliantly gold eyes of the young man standing before him. They were so familiar…it's as if he had met this boy before…but surely, the boy's eyes weren't this lifeless if he had known him before.

"Uh…how can I help you?" asked the boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here's a letter of invitation to the royal ball tonight. All eligible bachelors are required to attend ."

"Ah…I see."

"The ball is held so the princess may choose her husband-to-be." Hughes added.

"The princess? Princess Winry?" the boy inquired, his eyes suddenly full of life.

"Y-yeah. Okay, kid. See ya. I gotta get going." Hughes slumped his way down the porch steps waving his hand at the boy closing the grand door behind him. As he was reaching the end of the front garden, he remembered who the kid was. "Oh shit!" he exclaimed as he rushed back to the door. "Edward!"

Before he could even reach the porch, a blade suddenly pierced his chest and he fell to the ground. Gasping for breath, he turned to face his attacker.

"Envy…you…damn…you…" he cursed at Envy who was laughing at the man he had just hit with a critical strike.

"You'll never get Shrimp back. He belongs to this family now." Envy said devilishly as Hughes' drew his last breath. Envy dragged the body and decided he needed to stash it for the night.

~**(*o*)(*o*)(*o*)**~

Edward left the letter on the table while he finished cleaning the main hall. Envy came in with a smug grin on his face.

"Good evening, Envy-sama." Ed bowed as he saw him.

"Yo. There's a letter?" Envy stretched out his hand towards Ed.

"Yes, sir. Here it is." Ed handed the letter to Envy's waiting hand.

"From the palace, huh?" He tore the envelope, but suddenly it was grabbed from his hands by Alphonse.

"OOOH A LETTER!"

"Give it back, Al!"

"NO! Why should I? It's for me isn't it!?"

"How the hell did you come to that conclusion?!"

Edward finished his work and as he started to retreat to his chambers, Van Hoho-papa-heim entered and took the letter from his sons' hands. He read the letter out loud, and told his spoiled sons to prepare quickly for the ball. Ed, who listened attentively to the words of his step-father as he read the letter out loud, decided that he had to ask. He took all his courage and said --

"May I come, too?"

* * *

**End of Part 1 :)**

**A/N:** Once again, sorry for the violence. Well, I can't really think of Envy anything other than violent. :P

Hope you liked it.

Sorry if it didn't make sense

**HUGS AND COOKIES FOR REVIEWERS!:_D_**

_Edit: This is now a three-shot :P_**_  
_**


	2. Part 2 of 3

**A FULLMETAL CINDERELLA STORY**

**

* * *

**

Here's chappie 2 (*o*)~

FMA CINDERELLA STORY – AU, OOC :)

SOOO SORRYYY IT TOOK SO LONG. *jumps off a cliff, towards my own personal doom*

DISCLAIMER: Of course I DON'T own FMA. *sobs in corner I stole from some emo*

WARNING: Some violence, very much far-fetched from a typical Cinderella story.

* * *

**Part 2 of 3

* * *

**

_He took all his courage and said --_

_"May I come, too?"_

"_You_ want to attend the _ball_? Nice joke, shrimp!" Al laughed.

"There's no way in hell that you could come with us." Envy snorted, rolling his eyes.

"But I…" Ed began.

"I see no reason why Edward shouldn't come with us." Van Hoho-papa-heim said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"WHAT?!" the two brats exclaimed in strong disapproval.

"As long as Edward could find suitable clothes to wear and would be ready by the time the coach arrives."

"Thank you, sir! Please excuse me…" He said as he dashed out of the room.

"Hah! There's no way that shrimp could possibly have decent clothes for a ball!" Envy laughed, with Alphonse snickering behind him, as Van Hoho-papa-heim made his way up the grand staircase of the manor.

**~(*o*)(*o*)(*o*)~**

Ed quickly ran to his chambers and dropped to his knees in the middle of the small room. He pulled out a loose floorboard and began rummaging through the things he kept in there. He pulled out several books, a brilliant red coat, and finally, a black box. He carefully opened the box and pulled out a shabby tux and old leather shoes. He sighed as he looked at the best he's got. He put the clothes on and heard the knocking from the front door.

Van Hoho-papa-heim opened the door to see the coach ready for passengers.

"Envy! Alphonse! Edward! The coach is here!" he called out to his sons.

"Coming, Father!" Envy and Alphonse hopped down the staircase, while Edward stumbled out of his room.

"Splendid. Everyone's ready. Let's go." Van Hoho-papa-heim said as he started to walk down the porch steps.

"Just a minute, Father," Envy said, "Alphonse and I need a moment with dear_ little_ Edward." Edward looked curiously at his step-brothers.

"Don't be long. I'll be waiting in the carriage."

"Yes, Father." Alphonse closed the door as Envy advanced towards the unknowing Edward.

**~(*o*)(*o*)(*o*)~**

"But Granny…" Princess Winry whined as Queen Pinako ordered her to get ready for a ball to find her suitor.

"Do as you are told, Winry. You are a princess and you have a duty to the kingdom!" Queen Pinako said sternly.

"What if I don't want to be a princess?! All I ever do around here is nothing extraordinary! I don't want the life of a princess." Winry cried.

"You have no say in that matter, Winry. Get ready. I'll be expecting you in the ballroom in an hour." The queen walked out of the room without another word.

The princess screamed into her pillow as her grandmother closed the door behind her.

"Why did it have to be like this? Oh, Ed…" she sighed as she held out a picture of two children sitting next to each other in the hall, pretending to be king and queen. The boy was a little short for his age, but had very big dreams. The girl was the princess herself, holding the boy's hand with a big grin on her face.

She felt tears rolling down her cheeks and wiped them off with her sleeves. She stood up, put on her golden gown, and sat down in front of her mirror. She put on her make-up, tied up her hair, and wore her gloves and jewelry. She took a small key, hidden under her perfume bottles and unlocked a drawer. She carefully pulled out a diamond tiara, and gently placed it on her head. She put on her shoes and opened her door.

"I wish you were still alive, Ed…" she whispered as she walked out of her room.

**~(*o*)(*o*)(*o*)~**

"Well, oh, well. Look what we have here. Shrimp managed to find some sort of clothes for the ball." Envy snickered. "Too bad they're too shabby."

"I find my clothes good enough, Envy-sama. Now please, we must head out into the carriage so as not to be late for the ball." Edward said quietly in reply.

"I will do as I please, Shrimp." Envy said as he punched Ed in the face, knocking him down to the floor.

"I apologize for my rudeness, Envy-sama." Edward said with his head bowed down.

"Hmph," Alphonse muttered as he leaned on the wall facing his brothers.

"You're pathetic. You have no right to attend this ball." Envy kicked Edward's head, sending his weak body right at the tall glass window, breaking the fragile glass, sending fragments flying at different directions.

Ed groaned as he tried to get up. He felt a sharp pain on his chest, and realized that a glass fragment pierced him. He started coughing out blood as Envy and Alphonse merely laughed at him.

Envy, grabbing a knife from his pocket stabbed Edward in the stomach. Edward gasped at the pain and started apologizing endlessly to Envy.

"I'm sorry, Envy-sama!"

"Sorry won't do nothin' about what you could possibly do to me, Shrimp. Al! We're leaving. Little Edward can't come to the ball anymore." He said as he walked out as if nothing happened, leaving Edward slowly drifting out of consciousness.

**~(*o*)(*o*)(*o*)~**

_"Hey, there," a young girl greeted a boy her age sitting under the old oak tree in the palace gardens with a faraway look in his eyes._

_"Oh, hi…" the boy said in reply, staring up at the sky._

_"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" The boy shrugged. The girl sat down next to him, not taking her eyes off him. "What's your name?"_

_"Edward," he replied lazily as he closed his eyes and yawned._

_"Nice to meet you, Edward." She said cheerfully. "I'm Winry, by the way…"_

_"Err…nice to meet you, Winry._

_"So…whatcha doing?"_

_"Getting away…"_

_"From what?" she asked inquisitively._

_"Everything."_

**~(*o*)(*o*)(*o*)~**

Winry slowly made her way down to the ballroom. Her entrance was always so excessively announced. As she reached the door that leads to the ballroom, the guards opened both doors for her, and she was greeted by the applause of the crowd within. She gracefully walked across the dance floor towards her grandmother at the far end of the room.

"You're finally here," her grandmother stated. "Let's begin." The sound of trumpets echoed throughout the room, and Sir Den began to call out names of the eligible bachelors who were to come forward and bow down to the princess. Winry lazily bowed to the gentlemen hoping to have her hand in marriage.

"This is such a waste of time…" Winry muttered to herself.

**~(*o*)(*o*)(*o*)~**

The rain starts to pour hard over the Elric Manor. Even in the midst of the downpour, the silence of the grand home is victorious over the whistles of the wind and heavy drums of rain. Edward Elric lay unconscious on the floor. His own blood slowly spread over the sleek marble. A shadow began to loom over the young man's body.

Roy Mousetang made his way towards the golden-haired boy, and began to poke him.

"Wake up!" A squeaky, yet strong voice echoed menacingly. "Wake up, damn it!" A little lightbulb appeared above Mousetang's head, and he began chuckling like the devil himself. The fiery rodent flashed a toothy grin that won the heart of every lady-rat he ever met. He bit down hard on Ed's neck.

"OWW!!!" the young Elric woke with a start, rubbing the base of his neck. His sudden jolt sent an unbearable pain throughout his body. "Aahhh…" he groaned as he clutched his stomach.

"And sleeping beauty is awake…" Mousetang said, rolling his eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Talking rat!" Ed exclaimed, his eyes wide open, sending another shock of pain to his body.

"Oh shut your mouth, shrimp!" The rat jumped up and struck the boy's left cheek with his tail, leaving a scratch on his face.

"Ouch! Aren't I in enough pain already?" Mousetang sighed.

"You look like a pathetic excuse for a prince, Edward!"

"A prince? What prince? Prince of the cinders and cobwebs?"

"What kind of prince would that be?! You're Prince Edward! Prince Edward of Risembool!"

"What? You're kidding, right?"

"Does this handsome face look like it could be kidding?" Edward stared at the rat with a serious look on its face.

"Pffft..." Mousetang jumped and struck Ed on the cheek once more. "Owww…"

"Seriously, kid. You're a prince."

"I'd believe that when heaven becomes hell!" He started coughing out blood and lost his balance. Mousetang just shook his head and sighed.

"Kid, you're a prince just as much as I am a rat who can talk and just happens to be your fairy-god-rat!"

"My what?" Edward said weakly.

"Oh shut up and let me heal you." The rodent grabbed a pair of gloves from nowhere and put them on.

"Aren't you supposed to have a wand?"

"I ain't sissy like the fairy-godmothers. I got gloves. Waaay cooler. Now shut your trap, or I'll burn your face."

"…"

"Procrastinatus burnus paperworkus!" he said in a serious tone.

"What the…" Before Ed could finish, he was floating in midair. Sparkles suddenly surrounded him and he could have sworn that he saw a man with very well developed muscles flexing from within them. His golden eyes widened as the sparkles began to enter his wounds. Within moments, his wounds were healed, and he was back on the marble floor, speechless.

"Hmm…now that you're healed, I guess you need a BETTER outfit than that…" Mousetang said, rubbing his chin, and eyeing Edward's battered old suit. "You're a prince, damn it!" He stretched his little arms and snapped with his mousy fingers. Edward, expecting to be surrounded in sparkles again, was engulfed in flames. He thought he would be reduced to nothing but ashes, but the flames were ice cold. His clothes were suddenly those of only royalty could wear.

"This is a little bit too-" Ed began. Mousetang cut him off.

"This blah blah will only last til midnight and blah blah blah. Blah!" he said lazily. Ed just stared.

"Now for your awesome ride to the ball…" Mousetang snapped and disappeared in a puff of smoke. There, on the spot Mousetang was previously occupying, was a proud Mustang. "What are you gawking at?" the horse spat.

"Er…nothing…"

"Now get on. We gotta get to the palace. The fastest way to get there is on the wonderfully amazingly handsome little ol'me."

Ed had to jump to mount Mustang.

"Shrimp…" the horse muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Now let's go." Mustang broke down the extravagantly embossed front door and galloped away to the Palace of Bellrock.

**~(*o*)(*o*)(*o*)~**

Princess Winry kept yawning as more bachelors came bowing to her. She stopped bowing after a few dozen of them, and resorted to remain seated. She simply waved her hand in recognition of each of them.

"Are they all that desperate to marry me?" Winry mumbled.

**~(*o*)(*o*)(*o*)~**

The cold wind brushed harshly against Edward's face as they rushed to the palace. Mustang's movements were smooth as he galloped proudly on the pavement.

"You've got to explain everything to me! Please! I still don't get how I am a prince! That's impossible!"

"You were son to Princess Trisha of Risembool, the neighboring kingdom. Your father was a mere slave, but he caught the eye of the princess, and they had you. The slave and the princess were overjoyed at the fact that you had been conceived, but the king wasn't. He banished the two to Bellrock, a then poor country. A friend of the slave working as a messenger in the palace of Bellrock let them live in the spare chambers. His name was Maes Hughes. After a while, you were born. You grew up happily, and even befriended Princess Winry. When the Ishvalan War began, your father was sent as a soldier. Nobody ever heard from him again. Your mother, out of grief for the loss of her beloved, died of an unknown illness. During the siege of Bellrock, you were lost in the chaos. I found you in the woods near the Elric Manor. You had with you a knapsack containing books, and you were wearing your father's red coat. You, dear boy, were 9 years old. A kind soul walking about the woods found you unconscious on the damp forest floor. The one who found you was none other than Van Hoho-papa-heim. He took you to his home, and took you in as his own son. Soonafter, a young boy named Envy arrived. He had the crest of the Homunculi, the savage group that attempted to siege the kingdom, on his thigh. But still, Hoho-papa-heim adopted him as well. Your life didn't turn out so great when he and Alphonse came. I regret not taking you in myself…" Mustang sighed as he finished the long story he shortened as much as he could.

"…"

"…"

"Seriously, how am I a prince?"

"Damn you. That story I just told you was true!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Oh."

"…"

"I don't believe you."

"How closed-minded could you be?!"

"Very much, I guess." Mustang suddenly stopped and stomped his front hooves 13 times on the pavement. A miniature gate appeared and a tiny white man walked out.

"Whaddayawant?" the Truth said, yawning.

"Just help this shrimp believe that the story I just told him was true." Mustang neighed.

"Oh. Okay." Truth climbed onto Mustang and onto Ed til he was standing on his shoulder. He punched Ed hard on the temple.

"OW!" Ed exclaimed.

"Mission accomplished." Truth said monotonously and disappeared.

"Get it NOW!?" Mustang said impatiently.

"Yeah…" said the young boy quietly, reflecting on the story of his life.

They arrived at the palace in no time. Edward headed straight to the ballroom, ignoring the guard who insisted on assisting him to his destination. Ed knew the way. He knew it by heart. This palace was once his home.

He entered the ballroom and looked around. He recognized Sir Den and Queen Pinako. The crowd surrounded a young blonde girl in a golden gown. Her deep blue eyes were sapphires of unspeakable value. He knew in his heart, this was Princess Winry.

Winry, his best friend.

* * *

**[END OF PART 2]**

* * *

**A/N:**_ So sorry._

I know I meant this to be a two-shot…but it got too long.

I enjoyed writing it so much I just had to make it longer!

It's a **three-shot.** I promise :3

Love, hugs and cookies to** REVIEW**ers :D

~Ishida Himeko


End file.
